La coleccionista de corazones
by Kikio J. Potter Evans
Summary: Fue un encuentro casual, de esos hermosos y terroríficos que uno nunca planea, solo una mirada hacia ella y el corazón le latió tan fuerte que hasta dejo de latir, solo para ella... Ginny y Harry
1. Chapter 1

_**La coleccionista de corazones**_

Y estaba ahí, sentada en el parque en esa tarde otoñal, tan típica como se supone que son las tardes otoñales, su rostro se tras dibujada y volvía a dibujarse, por los delicados hilos de pelo que danzaban juguetones debido al viento que una y otra vez soplaba en su contra; Parecía tan delicada y se percibía tan tranquila sentada en aquella banca en medio del parque, dándole la espalda a los arboles que cantaban con sus hojas para ella estática y misteriosa, tan bella, tan inquietante sus ojos observaban en dirección al suelo, al parecer no prestaba atención a nada en especial, quizás al césped curioso que la saludaba inquieto, su piel es tan blanca, lisa y perfecta casi tratando de imitar la pureza del mármol blanco de aquellas tallas realizadas por los viejos y admirables artistas del clásico, pero tan suave y acogedora como el algodón o la seda, hacían juego perfecto con sus tiernos labios que se cerraban con suavidad sobre el otro; eran de un tono rosa muy tenue casi pastel. Parecía un ángel a pesar de sus ropas las cuales la delataba como un habitante común de este mundo, llevaba consigo unos jeans azules un tanto gastados de esos que jamás pasan de moda, no demasiado ajustado pero lo suficiente para hacerse una idea de las figuras de sus piernas, un sweater largo de algún material cálido, cómodo y confortante en tejidos muy finos y delicados en un tono marrón cálido muy apropiado para la temporada; el corte bajaba de la cintura hacia las piernas sin ser demasiado largo para confundirse con algún vestido y de un cuello alto y muy amplio, perfecto para abrigar, pero dar total libertad en el movimiento; unas botas altas, casi hasta la altura de las rodillas, de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el del sweater, pero solamente percibible por mis atónitos ojos y lo extasiado que estaba por el encuentro, jamás hubiera imaginado en mi vida cruzarme con alguien así.

Pronto sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y al abrirse se dirigieron a mí, sus ojos miel con cierto tono verdoso se clavaron en los míos paralizándome, no sé cuanto estuve allí de pie, anonadado por el encuentro de las miradas, en mi interior sencillamente quería desaparecer, ella me había descubierto mirándola y mi vergüenza estaba latente, pero por alguna extraña razón no era lo suficiente para salir a mi piel y que se pudiera notar. Me sonrió tímida y amistosamente, lo que me animo a sentarme en la banca que estaba a menos de un metro de ella, respire y trate de acomodarme, pero mis manos estaban rígidas sobre mis rodillas; hasta ese momento no me había percatado del bolso que traía consigo y que estaba a su lado en la banca el cual parecía dejar a su lado con fingida despreocupación. Apenas lo alcance a notar cuando una cándida voz llamo mi atención, era ella, era su voz la que se dirigía a mi - hace frió verdad - fue lo que me dijo en un tono de voz medio mientras con sus manos, acomodaban el cuello de su sweater tapando bien su nuca y tratando de que quedara a la altura de su labio inferior sin mirarme; - si, un poco - tartamudee confundido, mientras ella sonrió levemente y voltio a mirarme - soy Ginny - me dijo con gracia y asentí con la cabeza - yo me llamo Harry - mientras sentía como se ruborizaba mi cara, ella mostró sus dientes perfectos en sus labios aun más perfectos mientras sonreía y yo la seguí de inmediato; una brisa hizo que una hoja se escapara de la rama de algunos de los arboles que nos rodeaba y cayera justo sobre mi rostro, lo cual me tomo realmente desprevenido y siendo honesto mi reacción de sorpresa fue tan graciosa que rompimos en carcajadas los dos; lo que logro romper el hielo.

Hablamos durante un par de horas, nos reímos, bromeamos y nos contamos la vida el uno al otro, cosas que cualquiera podía saber, donde nacimos, cuál fue nuestra escuela y como éramos de niños, la carrera que seguimos en la universidad, y a que nos dedicábamos actualmente, pronto la conversación apunto a nuestra experiencia sentimental, fue un tema que todo el tiempo trate de evadir, y no solo en mi conversación con ella. El turno fue mío, era yo quien tenía que responder a sus preguntas, eran sencillas, no muy dramáticas de responder, pero todo pareció silenciarse a mi alrededor en la expectativa de mi respuesta, los ojos de Ginny simplemente perdieron esa infantil ingenuidad, para llenarse de una inquisidora curiosidad, lo que incremento el nerviosismo que jamás desapareció mientras converse con ella, solo mermo. Solo tenía que tomar aire y admitirlo, abrirme a ella "parecía una buena persona" solo debía retomar la confianza en mí que maneje durante toda la conversación y afrontar que había fracasado en este tema... una vez que lo hice para mi, decirle a ella fue más bien fácil pero bastante nostálgico. Le conté que sencillamente había perdido las ganas de volverlo a intentar, un par de veces fueron suficientes para darme cuenta que no estaba diseñado para eso, toda esa cuestión del amor y el sentir, no eran para mi, que algo había mal en mi corazón y que sentía demasiado, más de lo que yo creía normal para alguien supuestamente normal; Ginny pareció sonreír y de nuevo note ese aire de ingenuidad que me llevaba a contarle todo lo que quisiera ella saber de mi, así que eso me dio más ánimos para continuar, le hable del amor y de cómo este había experimentado conmigo, le dije que no solo creía en él, sino que lo había visto con mis propios ojos, sabía que el amor existía, porque este se había presentado frente a mi, que no lo culpaba en absoluto, amar era hermoso, pero aun así, encontrar el amor no significaría que alguien te fuera a amar a ti. Explique detalladamente uno y cada uno de los sucesos que me llevaban a decir esto y Ginny parecía bastante entretenida, sus labios se entre abrieron en señal de interés, incluso daba la impresión de que el aire que le otorgaba su nariz no era el suficiente para el que exigían sus excitados pulmones para poder oxigenar la sangre, que su exaltado corazón bombeaba rápidamente a causa de mi historia, Ginny me miraba con ternura no era solo mi historia lo que se lo inspiraba, era todo mi ser, cada uno de los centímetros del brillo de mis ojos, la sinceridad de mis palabras y sobre todo el sonoro palpitar de mi veterano corazón mal cicatrizado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**la coleccionista de corazones**_

Ginny parecía complacida con mi respuesta, pero el silencio entre los dos significaba que ahora era su turno de hablar sobre ello, lo que indudablemente la puso tensa y prevenida, como si estuviera a la expectativa de cualquier cosa, entendí en esto que ella también había sido lastimada, pero no me cabía en la cabeza como hombre alguno podía dañar el corazón de mujer tan bella y perfecta. Esto era inverosímil, no podía haber opción alguna de que esto fuera verdad; lastimar a alguien como ella de seguro era pecado capital. Ella retiro los ojos de los míos giro la cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente aun teniendo el cuerpo girado en mi dirección y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, lo que me cautivo, parecía como si estuviera escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras, no se cual era el fin de esto, quizás no lastimarse a sí misma con lo que estaba a punto de decirme, o tal vez disminuir el dramatismo para no quedar como una demente. Ginny entrecerró nuevamente los ojos con esa magia de la que había dado muestra antes, en el momento en que me miro por primera vez; se dirigió en totalidad hacia mí, su cuerpo, su postura, su rostro, sus ojos, todo apuntaba en mi dirección, como envolviéndome en su cautivadora presencia. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse y su voz era casi imperceptible, tuve que poner mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo para poder entender su susurro, creí en un momento muy breve estar leyendo sus labios, pero pronto me di cuenta que no era ni su voz, ni su dolor lo que no me dejaba entender, era yo el que no quería darle crédito a lo que me estaba contando.

La historia de Ginny comenzó como cualquiera, era una adolescente y había un chico del que ella se había enamorado, el era un joven apuesto y muy popular, solían pasearse en los descansos por la cafetería y los corredores, eran la mejor pareja de la escuela, la más popular todos los admiraban, todos los envidiaban, ella una de las chicas más hermosas que sin duda cualquiera habría visto jamás; y aunque no lo dijo estoy seguro que era la más guapa de la escuela, aquella con la que todos sueñan, aquella que fue la primera experiencia autocomplaciente de algunos jóvenes tímidos en la privacidad de sus habitaciones. Ya podía imaginarla tan hermosa, tan radiante, tan juvenil, la semilla de la belleza que era actualmente, nunca comparable con la de ahora, pero sencillamente magnifica para un adolescente. No era una historia para nada triste y no entendía por qué su reacción anterior, se notaba que había tenido muy buenas experiencias en el ámbito sentimental a pesar de que no fueran muy serias, me siguió narrando su historia de amor escolar, la cual no era muy entretenida, era tal cual el que cualquiera habría visto en la televisión. Y como toda película de amor adolescente el verdadero problema se enfoca en el baile de graduación y este no sería la excepción. Ginny unas cuantas horas antes del baile fue invitada por Neville un joven apuesto pero desarreglado y por eso no era para nada popular, tampoco era de los más estudiosos, uno de esos chicos anónimos que abundan en las escuelas. El siempre vio a Ginny durante toda la escuela, la admiraba y en silencio la amaba, por fin cogió valor de acercarse a ella, sabía que no tenia posibilidad de una vida a su lado, pero antes que sus vidas se alejaran del todo, quiso pasar a su lado el baile de graduación.

Ginny por lealtad a su novio lo rechazo, era un rechazo sencillo, no implicaba mucho y no tenía la intención de hacerle daño, fue muy cordial pero Ginny jamás se imagino cuanto le afectaría a este chico raro, Ginny vio como antes sus ojos el pecho de Neville se abría, primero su epidermis para dar lugar a la dermis, la hipodermis, los músculos, los huesos, vio como sangraba a montones, como su piel se empalidecía por la pérdida de sangre, la grasa corporal se movía, para dar lugar al dobles de la carne, parecía un corte quirúrgico Ginny no entendía absolutamente nada, al principio grito aterrada y después su parálisis no la dejo moverse en lo absoluto, nunca había visto morir a nadie, el olor de la sangre y de los órganos la envolvía; Neville jamás grito, no produjo ningún ruido y tampoco se desplomo; allí de pie frente a ella con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas sin derramar, con ese temblor en los labios que nos da a todos cuando estamos nerviosos, Neville aun respiraba, la ropa rasgada en el torso y aquel agujero enorme exhibiendo los pulmones de Neville que aun se movían. Ginny no se explica que fue lo que sucedió pero se acerco a él con el rosto bañado en lagrimas, pronto la sangre dejo de brotar de tal forma y Ginny pudo evidenciar el ritmo de los pulmones y el corazón de Neville. sintió curiosidad, no podía dejar de escuchar el palpitar del corazón de él y ver como se sincronizaba con el de ella, Ginny dejo de llorar y llevo su mano a su pecho, sintiendo su propio palpitar y metió la otra en el pecho de él para sentirlo; cuidadosamente Ginny apretó su puño y encajo el corazón de Neville en su mano, este no dejo de palpitar, por el contrario, su palpitar se torno cada vez más veloz, mas irregular, Ginny no daba crédito a lo que veía y sentía pero el sentimiento de pánico que antes la gobernaba se transformo en deseo, tan incontrolable que la llevo a retirar su mano sin abrirla adueñándose del corazón del pobre Neville, al tiempo todo comenzó a cerrarse quedando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, con la diferencia de que el corazón, estaba fuera de su cálido lugar.

Su relato dio una pausa pienso que con la intención de darme espacio para respirar y lograr que mis ojos volvieran a encajarse en su lugar, continuo diciendo que no sabía el por qué de su reacción pero ella metió el corazón de Neville en su bolso y le dio la espalda a este chico que se quedo de pie rígido como roca y sin brillo en sus ojos. Ginny se fue corriendo a su casa, sin esperar a que las clases terminaran, sin esperar a nadie totalmente extasiada; allí abrió su bolso y saco aquel corazón que aun palpitaba majestuoso el olor la envolvía llevándola a un trance, Ginny coloco el corazón de Neville en un frasco y lo ubico en una de las repisas donde reposaban aquellos muñecos de felpa que la acompañaron en su niñez. No recuerda muy bien lo que ocurrió después sabe que desde ese momento cambio algo en ella, se dedico a arreglarse para el baile de graduación y lo próximo que recuerda es estar bailando con su apuesto novio Draco en medio de un templete elevado en medio de un hermoso jardín iluminado con pequeños y delicados faroles que convertían el lugar en algo esplendido, la luz de los faroles llenaba la atmósfera de una magia romántica, su baile lento era admirado desde las ventanas del gran salón, nadie se atrevía a interrumpir su lugar, es como si este hubiese sido construido para esa ocasión en especifico. Una música ligera con toques modernos, era la pieza la cual acompañaba el momento el cual cerró con un tierno pero apasionado beso de parte de Draco hacia Ginny, sus labios no se separaron en el instante en que Ginny no muy segura de lo que hacía acaricio el pecho de su acompañante tiernamente, lo que la llevo a sentir el palpitar del corazón de su enamorado amante; el beso se tornaba mas y mas apasionado incluso en el momento en que la mano de Ginny comenzó a presionar firmemente hacia dentro, abriéndose espacio entre las ropa y la carne de su novio el cual no se percataba de lo que ocurría debido al beso que callaba cualquier quejido, y el cual distraía la atención de cualquier espectador, ahora el corazón de él, le pertenecía a ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Los ojos de Ginny mostraron una tristeza que yo jamás había experimentado en alguien real, y sus labios temblorosos mencionaron que desde ese día ella ha coleccionado los corazones de los hombres que la han intentado pretender, me dijo que no se sentía mal por ello, pero le causaba un inmenso dolor el hecho que aquellos hombres jamás pudieran ser felices de nuevo, que ama conservar sus corazones para ella, que es algo fascinante que jamás pidió ni imagino que llegara dicho deseo, pero que no le gusta ver como el brillo en sus ojos se marchita y su rostro se vuelve inerte, carente de toda sensación o vislumbro de vida, dice que sabe que está mal lo que hace, que no se puede permitir jamás ser tan egoísta pero aun así no lo puede evitar; Ginny, aquella mujer maravillosa de ojos miel con tonos verdosos los cuales son tan cautivadores, era una especie de súcubo que no asecha, sino que espera que llegue la victima a ella y perdiendo la inocencia que la hace tan cautivadora, se vuelve mártir de sus más oscuros instintos.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sin darme cuenta mis ojos la habían dejado de mirar para enterrarse en el profundo mar de hojas rojizas y de color ocre que caían lentamente en el césped, no estaba mirando nada, pero a la vez lo miraba todo, estaba aterrado y a la vez fascinado, no podía creer que la mujer que me acompañaba fuese capaz de tan espeluznantes actos, no entendía como esto pudiese ocurrir en realidad. Pero lo peor, es que me había enamorado de Ginny, y no solo de sus suaves labios que jamás había tocado y menos de su rostro que contagiaba tranquilidad a todo el que la admirase, sino que me había enamorado de lo que era, de que lo ella representaba, perfecta, inteligente, hermosa y una asesina, me había enamorado una vez más, muy a mi pesar y pasando por encima de todo ello lo que había creído, y aun sobre el hecho de jurarme a mí mismo no volver a tener nada que no soportara perder; pero esta vez todo era diferente, Ginny no sería para mí, pero yo seria de ella, me conservaría para siempre, y me admiraría aunque tuviese que compartirla. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho y me concientice de lo que esto significaba, mi pulso se alteraba cada vez mas y mi respiración casi parecía inexistente, en este momento era un muerto en vida, a punto de tomar una decisión que cambiaría mi vida de manera definitiva.

Ginny guardaba silencio mirándome curiosa, con aquellos ojos hipnotizantes que en ese momento perforaban mas allá de mi ser, ella estaba observando mi alma y esperaba apacible a que yo reaccionara, mi puño aferraba con fuerza el sweater que se encontraba bajo mi abrigo, por un momento mis pulmones se llenaron de aire y todo se quedo en un absoluto silencio, tanto Ginny como yo conteníamos la respiración y guardábamos silencio a la expectativa; un chasquido similar al de las ramas secas que se quiebran, rompió con el silencio, dándole paso a un quejido sordo que trate de tragarme con todas mis fuerzas, mi mano había entrado en mi pecho y los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos observando fijamente lo que ocurría. La sangre rojo carmesí comenzó a salir a borbotones, brillante y espesa absolutamente sana se veía llena de vida, los huesos de mi tórax se encontraban destrozados, pero el dolor era ínfimo para el daño que me había causado, busque cuidadosamente mi corazón, el cual pareció colaborar; deseaba salir tanto como yo sacarlo de aquel recóndito lugar, no me causo ningún esfuerzo entrar y tomarlo, pero sacarlo fue una historia diferente, sacarlo fue agónico pues mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con nosotros, ellos necesitaban de él para poder vivir, ellos necesitaban de mi corazón, de su palpitar, del flujo constante que el bombea; mis pulmones comenzaron a inflarse, para dificultar su extracción y mis arterias lo contenían como lazos de acero, una a una las venas comenzaron a reventar, mientras las arterias lo abrazaban en su totalidad con el fin de contenerlo, jamás me sentí desfallecer de tal forma, el dolor era insoportable pero aun quería continuar, mis labios se tornaron de un color rojo violáceo y mi piel se marchito como papel, al fin logre sacar mi corazón el cual contemple frente a mí, y al fin entendí que era lo que sentía Ginny, era absolutamente hermoso, aun con lo acabado y dañado que se encontraba era sencillamente magnifico.


	4. Chapter 4

_**la coleccionista de corazones**_

Moví lentamente mis manos chorreantes de mi propia sangre en dirección a Ginny y deposite en sus manos mi maltrecho corazón, los ojos de ella no habían brillado jamás en lo que duro nuestra conversación con tanto esplendor como en ese momento, era sencillamente fantástico aquel brillo y sus manos se amoldaron a su forma acunándolo, como si fuera un bebe recién nacido, sus labios se humedecieron y sus parpados se cerraban y abrían lentamente tratando de aclarar su visión, como si quisieran tratar de negar cualquier tipo de alucinación, los labios de Ginny intentaron moverse para formar alguna frase, pero se detuvieron en el momento que le dije: -estoy cansado de estar solo y mientras tú lo conserves, no lo estaré jamás aunque no te tenga para mí- ella no comprendía lo que yo estaba diciendo, pero aun así prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que yo dijera algo mas, lo que obviamente ocurrió -te amo Ginny, es absurdo amar de esa forma sin tan siquiera conocerte, pero ya te he dicho que hay algo mal en mi corazón y siente demasiado... no importa lo que intente hacer, jamás podre estar a tu lado, pero hay una parte de mi que tu quieres y esa parte también quiere estar junto a ti, así que es tuyo, te ha pertenecido desde el momento en que me has dicho "me llamo Ginny" y no hay nada de malo en entregártelo- los ojos de Ginny se entristecieron cuando vieron los míos y fue en el mismo instante en el cual se apagaron, mientras se bañaban en lagrimas, su brillo desapareció y la sonrisa que se había dibujado en la comisura de mis labios, también se esfumo de un momento a otro, me sentí pesado, cansado, pero no podía dormir, el dolor desaparecía lentamente y mis pulmones retomaban un ritmo acompasado.

Ginny saco de su bolso un frasco de cristal y deposito con cuidado mi viejo corazón en el, lo dejo caer con tal gracia y cuidado, que solo un devoto podría hacer, cerro el frasco con firmeza con una tapa plana de color cobre brillante asegurándose de que no se fuera a abrir, lo miro una vez mas y lentamente acerco el frasco a su rostro, para que sus labios alcanzaran a besar el frió cristal con el corazón latente dentro, dejando el rastro de sus labios empañados en el cristal. Ginny me miro y me dijo -no puedo quedarme- a lo que le respondí -lo sé, no tienes que hacerlo- jamás me di cuenta de del momento en que mis labios se movieron para pronunciar esas palabras, incluso pienso que solo las imagine; Ginny se acerco a mí y con una de sus manos limpio las lagrimas que recorrían mi inmóvil rostro, y se inclino para besar mi mejilla con tal suavidad que era prácticamente irreal. Se levanto y arreglo su sweater y acomodo la correa de su bolso en su hombro izquierdo, mientras perdida en una mirada que no pude seguir me dijo en un tono suave -Gracias-

Ginny se alejo con un paso que parecía casi hacerla levitar, las hojas de los arboles otoñales caían tras ella creando una cortina de despedida, jamás nos volveríamos a ver, pero ella se llevaba lo que quería de mi y eso me hacia feliz, al menos una parte de mi la acompañaría. La amaba y había sido liberado, no paraba de llorar pero ya no importaba era una marioneta sin titiritero, abandonado en la banca de un parque que se convertía en el sueño de cualquier escritor nostálgico en un cuento de amor surreal, pero esto era real al menos para mí, mis brazos descansaban en la banca y mi cabeza baja miraba perdida el horizonte con una mirada tan opaca y vacía como la de una muñeca antigua con ojos de cristal dañados por el tiempo, ahora no era más que un cascaron vació pero aun estaba vivo y sentía el viento soplar bailando con los hilos de mi pelo que acariciaban mi rostro, pero no me daba gracia alguna, el mundo ya no tenía sabor alguno.

Y estaba ahí, sentado en el parque en esa tarde otoñal, tan típica como se supone que son las tardes otoñales con un atardecer naranja despampanante de esos que parece que el cielo ardiera en llamas frente a mí, recordando de miles de historias, solo una... mi historia, la historia en la cual jamás volvería a estar solo y que ahora está ligado a la historia de Ginny. La coleccionista de corazones.

FIN

bien esta es la ultima parte del acto espero que les haya gustado

agradecimientos a quienes leyeron esta corta historia y a quienes la incluyeron en sus favoritas.


End file.
